


three muskeeters

by typomachine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, after they wake up, just bc they remember everything in the game, komahinami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: hinata wakes up from his comatose state.will his lovers wake too?





	three muskeeters

**Author's Note:**

> i can write things that arent voltron too...
> 
> i fucking love danganronpa and komahinami

Hinata couldn’t believe it. His heart was still pounding.

 

They finally got out of the game.

 

Not without the loss of his lovers however. 

 

He sat at on the cool floor, the gray color matching Komaeda's eyes.

 

His heart plummeted at the thought.

 

Hinata knew the chances were slim of everyone waking. He knew better though. It wasn’t good to keep his hopes up, only to get them crushed under the boot of bad luck.

 

Hinata’s green eyes scanned across the room. Most of his friends had awakened-

 

Then, he spotted Tanaka.

 

Hinata clearly remembered that Tanaka had killed Nidai, so how was he awake?

 

Hinata’s heart flared and looked around to see more of his dead friends rising.

 

He desperately kept looking for either Komaeda or Nanami, and saw only one more place where a comatose student could wake.

 

Hinata almost tackled the person who came out.

 

“Komaeda!” Tears of happiness filled his features, but despite that, tears slipped down his face, his breathing fast as he hugged the shorter boy tightly.

 

* * *

 

Hinata found out Nanami had died.

 

He hadn’t been paying attention, so this was news to him.

 

Nanami had died before the game, and there was no chance of her coming back to them.

 

Komaeda clutched Hinata’s hand as Naegi explained to them, but Hinata couldn’t hear.

 

Hinata had gotten Komaeda back, but Nanami was still gone. And what was the three musketeers with only two of them left?

**Author's Note:**

> short but i had this idea for a while


End file.
